


Office Affair

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Office Sex, Omega Lena Luthor, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lena had been working for Kara for the last two years, and it seemed that with each day, she wanted the Alpha more and more.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 576
Collections: anonymous





	Office Affair

Lena was in love with her boss. Well, if she wasn't in love with her boss, she was definitely in lust with her. She looked across the desk at Kara Zor-El; Lena was her personal assistant. They were in their daily morning meeting, where the Alpha outlined all the omega required of her to do for the day. She was taking notes but was also checking Kara out. She discreetly stared at the outline of Kara’s dick. It looked so massive. She imagined how big it would be when the blonde gets hard. She imagined how Kara’s knot would feel, sheathed inside her cunt. She wasn’t sure if it would fit into her tight pussy.  
  
Kara was several inches taller than her, always dressed in an impeccable suit and smelled amazing. Just the mouth-watering smell of Kara left her soaking wet for most of the days. Her inner omega was swooning every time she was around her alpha boss often urging her to serve Kara. She let her eyes feast on the blonde’s muscular frame. She knew that Kara worked out often, as she used the company gym. She had blue eyes, and a strong jaw. Her tanned skin was the smoothest and most flawless she had ever seen. It was just not fair for one woman to be so beautiful.  
  
Lena had been working for Kara for the last two years, and it seemed that with each day, she wanted the Alpha more and more. She tried to compensate for this by acting as cool, poised, and professional as she could, as she knew that she could never have Kara. The reason? She had a boyfriend.  
  
She had started dating James when she was 16. He was the only lover she has ever had. Now, 9 years later, it seems as if the romance is dead. When she tried to make an effort, by dressing up and making romantic dates with him, the beta seemed uninterested. He would much prefer drinking with his buddies or watching sports. Whenever there was any type of sporting event on tv, she would cease to exist for him. There was nothing she could do to get his attention away.  
  
Physically, when she compared her boyfriend with her boss, her boyfriend definitely came up short. Years of beer-drinking had given him a gut that is ever-increasing. His boyish cuteness had faded awhile back, and he was already starting to lose his hair. The passion of their sex life had fizzled out as well. He often wasn't interested, and when he was, he would neglect foreplay, cum after only a minute or two, then roll over and go to sleep. She would end up being more frustrated after. The beta always left her unsatisfied. During her heat James failed to take care of her needs. If it weren’t for the suppressants, she would be throwing herself at Kara, begging the alpha to fill her needy cunt every month. She was jealous of the other omegas Kara dated in these two years wishing it was her instead. Wishing it was her at Kara’s feet, worshipping her alpha dick, tasting the alpha’s sweet cum, letting the alpha pound her, knot her and fill her pussy.  
  
Sometimes during her rut Lena would fantasize about having wild sex with a faceless Alpha. Over time, she realized the random alpha became Kara. Now, she can't help but imagine, on a daily basis, what it would be like with her boss. Kara had a forceful, dominant personality that helped her succeed as a Boss, and she had always pictured the blonde bringing that into the bedroom as well.  
  
Consciously or subconsciously, she would buy feminine attire for work that would enhance her looks. Even if nothing could ever happen between her and Kara, she still wanted to look her best for Kara. She had long, brunette hair that she usually left down in soft waves, and she wore clothes that showed off her curves. Lately, she wore more and more daring clothes: tops that were too tight or too low and skirts that were increasingly shorter. At her desk or around others, she would wear a blazer or a sweater on top, but it would come off when she was alone with the alpha.  
  
The omega was alone with Kara now, and she had undone another button on her tight blouse before coming into her boss’s office. She turned her eyes back down to her notes as she continued writing, crossing her legs as she did so. Her skirt rode up a couple of inches, baring more of her smooth, creamy thigh. She hoped Kara saw but didn't look up to check.  
  
Kara dismissed her when she was finished. "Okay," Lena said as she rose from her seat.

“I'll get you another coffee." Kara nodded. She poured her boss a cup and added one sugar, as she liked it, and placed it down in front of her. She leaned down to do so, showing even more of her cleavage. Again, she didn't look up to see if the alpha noticed. She left her boss’s office to go back to her desk.  
  
By 5pm, it was obvious that they were nowhere near the end of their work day. Lena called her boyfriend to let him know that she had to stay late. James sounded indifferent.  
  
A few hours later, she stepped into Kara’s office, and saw that she was finally alone and off the phone. Her suit jacket was off, cuffs and collar undone, with her sleeves rolled up baring strong forearms. The Alpha was sitting back in her chair with her eyes closed. Kara looked tired but still very sexy.  
  
Lena approached the Alpha. "Sorry, Ms Zor-El, I just have one more document for you to sign." She leaned down to put the paperwork on her desk.  
  
"For fuck's sake! I've had enough," Kara growled at her and grabbed Lena by the arm.  
  
She was shocked; Kara had never laid a finger on her. "What are you talking about?!" The Alpha was emitting dominating pheromones making the omega tremble in need. She squeezed her thighs trying to soothe her throbbing cunt. Her tiny thong was already wet.  
  
Kara indicated to Lena’s breasts, which were threatening to spill out of her top. "I'm sick of you teasing me!"  
  
The brunette gasped. The omega had actually forgotten about her revealing top. She had put her sweater on when Kara developed her bad mood but had taken it off when she got warm.  
  
"N-no! I never meant to-"  
  
"Don't deny it, you slut! You've been strutting around here in tight clothes, bending over all the time to show me your big tits and round ass. I'm finally going to give you what you've been asking for." Lena was trying to pull her blouse together, but the alpha stopped her and pulled each side apart. Buttons popped off and flew every which way. Kara leered down at her secretary’s breasts in her barely-there bra, which she also quickly removed.  
  
Lena cried out when her breasts were released, bouncing from the force Kara used to pull her bra away. The omega tried to cover herself, but Kara took ahold of her wrists in one of her large hands and held them up to feast her eyes on the brunette’s breasts. They were large, round, with no hint of sag to them. Lena’s nipples were pink and the size of silver half-dollars. Kara used her other hand to slap the omega’s tits. The slutty omega cried out, but their bounce and sway delighted her boss. The Alpha then reached up to fondle her secretary’s tits. Lena tried to pull her hands away, but Kara was a lot stronger. She didn't try too hard anyway. This was her ultimate fantasy coming true, but guilt ate at her.  
  
"No, no, no, no! Please stop!" Lena pleaded.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't want this."  
  
"B-but I have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Well, then, your boyfriend isn't doing a good job of giving what you need." Kara was right! How did she know? She closed her eyes to savour the feel of the alpha’s rough hand on her tits, her fingers tweaking at her nipples. "On your knees," Kara ordered, her big hand clamping down on the omega’s shoulder and pushing her down until she complied. The Alpha undid her pants and took out her monster of a cock.  
  
Lena gasped! It was the biggest cock she had ever seen in her life (not that she's seen many). It was her first Alpha Cock. She stared at it, completely transfixed. It was easily twice as long and thick as her boyfriend's. It was so big, beautiful, and powerful-looking, she couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation.  
  
"You want to suck it, don't you?" Kara taunted her.  
  
Knowing that Lena was betraying her boyfriend but still unable to help herself, she nodded.  
  
"Say it, you whore! Say you want to suck my cock!"  
  
Kara was humiliating her, and the omega found it a turn on! What was wrong with her? "Please let me suck your big cock, Alpha" Lena pleaded, as the alpha wanted her to.  
  
"How bad do you want it?"  
  
"Really bad! Please let me suck it!"  
  
With a grunt of satisfaction, Kara plunged her dick into her slut’s willing mouth. Lena opened as wide as she could, and the poor omega was unable to take even half of the alpha’s length. She tried to make up for it by bobbing up and down enthusiastically, using her tongue as much as she could. She worshipped Kara’s cock as best as she could, her jaw stretched opened as wide as it could. She felt like a cheap whore letting her boss fuck her mouth. What’s more shameful is that, Kara hadn’t kissed her. That simultaneously aroused and humiliated Lena.  
  
"Suck my balls." Lena obeyed and took as much of the alpha’s sizeable testicles into her mouth as she could and sucked on them. Never has the omega ever been so turned on by giving a blow job. Her panties were soaked. After a couple of minutes, Kara grabbed the back of her head and guided her mouth back over her cock, ramming it in. The omega squealed when the alpha’s dick hit the back of her throat, but Kara ignored Lena as she continued to fuck her mouth with her large cock.  
  
"You love my big cock, don't you?" Kara growled.  
  
Lena’s mouth was full, but she responded by nodding her head. Her scalp was sore from Kara pulling at her hair, and the omega’s jaw ached from the size of the alpha’s dick, but the blonde’s rough treatment of her was a turn on. As an omega Lena had been missing this for a long time. She wasted all her life without an alpha’s dick pounding her mouth.  
  
"Hmmm, you look so good on your knees, topless, with your mouth wrapped around my big cock. This is how we should conduct our morning meetings from now on." The thought of servicing Kara’s magnificent cock daily sent a thrill through her. Grabbing her slut’s hair, the alpha grunted as she pushed further into the omega’s luscious mouth. Her secretary’s mouth felt so amazing. She had her fair share of omega but something about Lena made her lose control. Her alpha wanted to claim Lena ever since she strutted into her office wearing that tight button-down shirt and short skirt.

Kara continued to drill the omega’s willing mouth for another minute, she grunted as she came down Lena’s throat. The omega squealed as Kara’s hot cum filled her mouth. Lena moaned in delight as the alpha’s sweet cum filled her mouth. That moment Lena know she would do anything to taste the alpha’s cum for the rest of her life.

  
Kara pulled out of Lena’s mouth after she finished gushing into her. The omega was still on her knees and panting when Kara lifted her back up onto her feet. She spun the brunette around so that she was facing her desk. The Alpha pressed the front of her body against the back of Lena, her rough hands grabbed at the omega’s tits. Kara squeezed and massaged them. She lifted them up to test their weight, then dropped them to see them bounce back into place. Kara nuzzled her nose against the omega’s pale neck, licking it slowly all the while playing with her big tits. The omega smelled nice. She resisted the urge to bite the omega, leave a mark, staking her claim.  
  
"You're just an omega slut who loves my cock, aren't you?" Kara wasn't gentle when she pinched Lena’s nipples. The omega cried out, but jolts of pleasure shot out from her nipples to her entire body when Kara did so. They hardened to tight, painful peaks, sticking out at least half an inch long. The alpha ground her still-hard dick against her ass.

Lena instinctively stuck her ass out to grind back. "Aren't you?!" Kara demanded.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I love your big cock alpha!" The words just tumbled out of the omega’s mouth. Lena was so full of lust that she would have said anything the alpha wanted, just so she wouldn't stop.  
  
Kara’s left hand stayed on Lena’s tits, while her right one travelled down to palm her leg, slowly moving up, pushing her brief skirt up as well. Her fingers went under the brunette’s panties and dipped into her wet cunt. "You want to have your tight, wet pussy fucked by my big dick, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, please fuck me with your big tool. My pussy needs it so bad!" Lena begged wiggling her ass.  
  
Kara stuck her big fingers deep into her tight pussy, and Lena almost came on the spot.  
  
"Your boyfriend’s puny dick doesn't do it for you, does it?" Kara’s fingers moved in and out of her secretary’s drooling cunt, and the omega moved up and down, riding her fingers. It felt so good! Just Kara’s fingers felt better than her boyfriend's penis. Lena moaned.  
  
"No! Only yours will do Alpha. It's so big and powerful and beautiful. Please fuck me with it!"  
  
"Spread your legs like a whore you are," Kara ordered, and Lena complied and bent over her boss’s desk, laying her hands flat on the surface to brace herself. The Alpha’s hands went to her ass to flip up her skirt. She tore her secretary’s skimpy thong off her body and lined up her cock with her slit.

The blonde teased her omega slut by rubbing the tip against her dripping cunt. "Beg me."  
  
"Please fuck me! Fuck me with your massive cock. Make me your submissive fuck toy. I'll do anything you want, as long as you fuck my horny cunt!" Lena begged pathetically.  
  
Kara roughly rammed into the omega in one swift motion. Lena screamed. It felt a lot bigger than it looked, and it had already looked massive. The brunette never knew she could feel so stretched, but she loved it.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Fuck me with your big cock. I love it! Fuck me hard!" Lena could've been fucked by Kara forever. She was in absolute bliss. She imagined Kara’s knot splitting her wide open. She will be fucking ruined after this encounter. Her pussy will be only useful for Kara once the alpha is done with her.  
  
The Alpha complied and fucked her secretary mercilessly, loving her tight cunt squeezing her. Lena fucked back at her, pushing her white ass back to meet Kara’s with each thrust so that her cock became deeply imbedded into her warm, wet cunt. The omega came in no time, crying out as her pussy clenched and throbbed as waves of spasms washed over her.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm cumming!," Lena screamed, but Kara was far from done. The Alpha kept ramming her, sometimes slow and deep and sometimes hard and fast. Kara was like a machine, never tiring, while Lena was building up to her next orgasm.  
  
Kara fucked Lena for over half an hour, while she came again and again. The Alpha’s cock never softened, never wavered. This was considered the equivalent of the sexual Olympics for Lena, whose sessions with her boyfriend usually only last five minutes from beginning to end.  
  
When Kara finally pulled out from Lena, she thought that the alpha was done, but she just flipped the omega over so that she was lying back on Kara’s desk, so that she could plunge into Lena again. Kara played with her Lena’s tits: squeezing and massaging them, then rolling her nipples between her fingers.

“You are so beautiful like this, spread over my desk, legs spread wide open like a good little omega” Kara praised making Lena writhe in pleasure

Lena had had countless orgasms and thought that she couldn't possibly have another one, but she was wrong.  
  
The Alpha grabbed Lena’s legs and lifted them up onto her shoulders, she held onto her hips and started fucking her in earnest, picking up speed again after a period of slowness. Lena starting moaning. The blonde reached between her legs to stroke and pinch her clit. She exploded again. Kara grunted as she came with her.

“Fucking take it whore! I am fucking going to fill that cunt everyday from now on” The Alpha groaned filling Lena’s cunt until her seed was dripping down the brunette’s pale thighs.

“Oh please do it! I want to have your cock deep inside my pussy every day. I am yours Alpha” Lena whined as she felt the alpha’s seed filling her swollen cunt. She squeezed her pussy walls milking every single drop of the alpha’s precious cum.

“Yes! You are mine! My slut!! Your pussy feels so amazing. You are my omega” Kara grunted as the omega gripped her cock tightly.

&&&&


End file.
